Y Its only death
by Nightmare Aik
Summary: assasination organisation [Y] has 2 youngest assassins around Daze an Rylie. Both kids they're fun, livley an always need a bit more excitment then the calm life of Eva 129. Fights with parents, fleeing from dragons and assasin rivals. Its all going on.
1. chapter 1

Irkens still belong to Jhonen Vasquez. My fan characters and the [Y] organization do not.  
  
[Y] it's just death: Rivals and dragons two of a kind.  
  
It was raining out, the ground wet and shiny, she walked up to a set of large stone steps that led up to a four-floored building. It was an odd building, like a mid sized mansion on the outside, on the inside however it was very different. It was completely enclosed by fences and large trees and bushes and had a large pair of wrought iron gates, a very secretive place. The gravel path up to the building crunched under foot as you walked along and the shadow of the building loomed over you, like a nightmare over a fearful child.   
  
As the female figure ascended the glistening steps a bright fork of lightening pierced the clouds and lit up the dark afternoon sky, shortly followed by a large crash of thunder echoed through the sky. She reached the door and grasped the handle; her long sharp metal claws wrapped round it and pulled down as she opened the door. Once inside she lunged her foot backwards and kicked the door causing it to slam shut. As she walked through the large entrance room her drenched clothes dripped on the floor behind her leaving a trail of watery danger on the shiny polished floor. As she approached the coat rack she quickly took off her coat and threw it on the floor. It landed with a muffled sound that echoed slightly through the room.   
  
As she continued to walk tiny drips of blood dripped onto the floor, crimson liquid spots shining brightly as the light touched them. She reached a pair of double doors that led to the main living room. She placed one hand flat on each door and pushed them open and angrily stomped through them, a bloody handprint left on the right door. The other people in the room looked round and smiled. One of them adjusted himself into a more upright position then smirked. " So did it not go well then?" The figure hissed as she moved her hand away from her side and blood flowed a bit faster onto the dark floorboards beneath her.  
  
" What the fuck do you think! It was fine, just peachy. I've never not killed an old bugger yet." The male looked at her and laughed.  
  
" So Daisy's been playing with dragons again then. Foolish thing will you never learn?" He laughed more and she launched herself at him. Before she could blink she was on the couch with him, then in one swift movement she flipped him over and onto the floor with him pinned beneath her.  
  
" First thing it Daze NOT Daisy! Second it bloody well attacked me and I weren't gonna try run away cos then I'd have it fly then pin me then do something way worse then this!" And with them words she raised her left clawed hand and brought it down slashing three semi deep gashes into his chest. He just gasped in shock and looked at her she raised her claw to her face and looked at the blood, then she put it against him and smeared it across his face. " You never learn Vash. Maybe you should stop playing with dragons." He just shyly looked away from her.   
  
Suddenly the doors flung open and crashed against the wall. Another female walked in. She was about 5" 6 inches tall and had a deep blue eye filled with anger. A large scar ran down her face and across her right eye then curved down the contour of her neck. It was a battle wound, a serious one.  
  
" DAZE!" Her voice thundered across the room and everyone silenced themselves. Daze shot up and stood on the spot above Vash. " What the HELL are you doing?" Daze just stood. Unknowing what to say. The female made her way quickly across the room and as she reached Daze her fist flew forward and collided viciously into Daze's face. Daze feebly squeaked and fell to the floor with both shock and pain. " Well? Did you forget how to speak?" Daze shuffled back a bit and stuttered some words but nothing smart or appropriate came out. " You make me sick. If you weren't so good at your job you wouldn't even be here Daze. Both of you! Go see Rio, she'll patch you up then I want you both at my office."   
  
Daze and Vash stood up and watched the female walk out of the room. After she left all eyes were on them. Daze and Vash looked at each other then at everyone else.   
  
" What?" Daze looked back at them, her face felt so hot and was throbbing with pain but she had to put on a brave face. " Take a picture! It'll last longer." And with that she started to walk out of the room and Vash shortly followed and then they were gone.  
  
The doors swung open again and Rylie walked in and smiled at everybody. She was about 4"5 and just a kid. She skipped over to a chair where she could see everybody then beamed a huge smile.  
  
"So where's Daze? Did I miss anything?" Everyone just looked then smiled as Rylie wondered what she had said to cause such a reaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rio was shorter then a lot of the people in [Y] at about 4" 3inches she was the nurse and therapist at the mansion. She was a nice person but knew when it was time to be tough rather then polite.  
  
Rio looked at Daze and scribbled in her injury log.  
  
" Let me guess..."she smiled at Daze "you got attacked by a dragon? I'm right no?" Daze just sheepishly nodded. "Was it the same as usual?"  
  
" Yeah. That big red bastard that's right near here. I swear one day, I'm gonna kill 'em!" Daze clenched her fist and victoriously smiled, her fang sticking out at the corner. Rio just laughed.   
  
"Daze hun, your just a kid. And besides you're an assassin not a dragon slayer."  
  
" Who cares if I'm just an assassin kid. I can still kill a dragon. I...uh, just haven't managed it yet." Rio giggled then started to wrap her up in a big bandage. "Ugh." Daze winced as the bandage tightened against the wound.   
  
" Well good news is that it wasn't to much of a bad wound. It shouldn't leave a permanent scar like some of the other ones. I want you to come back in two days time so I can check on it ok?"  
  
" Yeah yeah sure. Like another scar would matter anyways."  
  
" Good luck with the dragon slaying." Rio waved to Daze as she opened the door.  
  
"Yeah Vash will pay big time."  
  
"Vash???" Rio was confused.  
  
"I call the dragon Vash cos I haaaaate him so."  
  
"Oh ok then, bye!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bandage! Wah didja dooooo???"   
  
" Cut it out Rye. It was AHHHHH FUCK!!!! DON'T POKE IT BITCH!" Rylie jumped back and smiled.  
  
"Soz. Anyways how didja do it???"  
  
"It was Vash. He bit me!" Rylie let out a small giggle and stepped infront of Daze.  
  
" Why don't ya just leave the dragon alone?" Daze just stopped and stared at her with a look of disgust.  
  
" Leave it alone??? Why should I it attacked me first! I aint leaving it alone til its dead."  
  
" Ya never know Daze, you might die first."  
  
" Yeah like that could really happen." Rylie poked Daze's side again and smiled as she let out a huge scream.  
  
"That was just a small wound an look how much it hurts. Maybe your playing with fire a little too much. Besides what will your mum an dad say when they see that bandage, you can hardly blame it on my dog this time." Daze looked puzzled for a while then just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" I bet I can get to your house before you do!" Daze started to run off and as Rylie was about to follow suit she realized something.  
  
" Why my house? You gotta go home it's getting late." Daze stopped and shouted back to Rylie  
  
" Cos I dun wanna see dad yet!" Rylie ran up to Daze and sighed.  
  
" You've stayed at my house for the last four days. I think they might wanna see ya for once. Besides dad says you're too noisy around the shrine, last night he told me to get rid of you." Daze just pouted and started stomping off like a little kid.  
  
" Then come to mine for the night, that way they won't moan as much cos company will be there. No choice neither, your coming."  
  
" Fine!" And with that they both walked off into the forest as the first few stars started to appear in the sky.  
  
" AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! DRAGON!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ahh. Madness. And that's just the beginning. Don't know how many chapters this will have. I'll just see how it goes and what I think off. 


	2. chapter 2

Irkens still belong to Jhonen Vasquez. My fan characters and the [Y] assassination organization do not.  
  
[Y] It's just death:  
  
" And when were you planning on telling us where you were huh?! Look Daisy this is inexcusable and I am not going to accept it. You had your mother worried sick!"  
  
" Well at least one person cares about me. Unlike you DAD!"  
  
" Shut up. I did not give you permission to speak yet." It was yet another argument between Daze and her dad. They had never really got along, ever since Daze wasn't the perfect little girl like her two sisters were. Rylie sat in the corner just watching their argument progressing. It was rather interesting for her. Her parents never yelled at her like this so it was a new thing for her. Then a beautiful female walked into the room. She wore a pretty light blue dress made of cotton, nice and flowing that fell over her feminine curves beautifully and stopped just above her knees. She had long straight antennae that had one tiny little loop at the bottom of each and beautiful pinkish eyes. She walked over to Daze and grasped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Ahhh. Mum what are you doing?????"  
  
" Oh Daisy hun, I missed you so much." Daze's dad glared at them then looked at her mum.  
  
" Heather, could you please leave I was..." Cut off by the stare he got back from his wife he stepped back. Heather gazed across to him whilst still hugging a very confused Daze.  
  
" No I won't leave. Why don't you leave my daughter alone. She's been at Rylie's I know that and I wasn't worried because I knew she was safe." She then let go of Daze and walked over to her dad. " Your always picking on Daisy and it's not fair. You never moan at Violet or Blossom like that when they've been out for a while." He was just silent, it was the truth.   
  
He didn't like Daze because she wasn't the perfect daughter like he wanted her to be. Her two sisters were both really pretty and girly and everything that could ever be perfect. Daze was the youngest out of the whole family, even her brother Reno was older and apparently to her dads standards "perfect". Daze was the youngest and liked to be different. She didn't want to wear pretty girls clothes, she just liked wearing jeans and a cotton shirt, something simple and casual. She also wasn't half as smart as her sisters; she speaks strange sometimes and can't do bigger math sums. But to her mother, she was better then her sisters. Heather (the mum) liked the way Daze was different, and even though she wasn't, to her Daze was perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later Daze and Rylie were upstairs in Daze's room.   
  
" Gee Daze, what's your dads problem?"  
  
" Ha! What not his problem? When it comes to me, everything's wrong innit?" Daze threw herself onto her bed and sprawled out on her back. Rylie sat on a chair in the corner and hummed a little tune to herself as Daze just stared at the ceiling. " I hate him, I wish mum would just leave him an Blossom an Violet an Reno here." Rylie stopped humming and a puzzled expression crossed her face.  
  
" Where would you go? If you could." Daze sighed and fiddled with her tie.  
  
" I dunno. Anywheres, s'long as it way from ere. I can't stand this place, same forest, same shops an same people. Day in day out s'all I see. I wish me an mum could just travel about, an if we got bored of someplace we could jus move someplace else."  
  
" But that'll never happen will it? I mean that jus like a dream or summat. It don't gonna happen." Daze frowned at Rylie's words and turnt to face the wall.  
  
" Well I wishes it would." Daze then sat up and a slight smile crossed her lips. " I'm gonna go sees if any close jobs came up. Wantsta come?" Rylie jumped up and grinned.  
  
" You betcha!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Daze and Rylie walked down the stairs Heather walked out and her expression saddened.  
  
" Are you going out again hun?" Her eyes were so full of disappointment " I was hoping to see you for a while tonight." A loving motherly smile crept across her face, as she tried not to seem to upset.  
  
" Awww ma, I sorry but I can't be round him. I loves seeing ya, really, just, he always there innit? An it never nice." Daze looked at her mothers eyes then quickly looked away.  
  
" I know it's hard honey. I wish he would treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Sometimes I wish I could just leave him too, but honey, you have to understand I can't."  
  
"Well why not!"  
  
" Daze you know that's not right. Look honey I understand how you feel, try to understand me ok? Try, for me..." Heather smiled and took Daze's chin in her hand and moved it round so Daze was facing her. " How about we go out sometime. Just you and me. We can go shopping, eat at a nice café. Just spend a day out, together, just you and me. How about it? Sound nice?"   
  
" Yeah I guess. Look I gotta go, can't be here like." Daze moved out of her mothers grip and walked to the door and grabbed her coat of the floor. " C'mon Rye! Gotsta go." Rylie skipped down the stairs and grabbed her coat also as Daze opened the door and went outside, Rylie followed. Heather ran to the door and called Daze.  
  
" Daisy hun! Dinners in an hour, come home please?" All Daze did was waved without even looking around, that either meant she would or wouldn't be back for the night.  
  
As Heather closed the door she rested her back against it and sighed.  
  
" Daisy. How can I make you want to be here? I just want you to be happy, to enjoy coming home and bring friends around. How can I make you do that without making him leave? I really want you to be here..."  
  
** A chapter giving a bit more info on Daze's home life. Like this? Don't like it? Tell me, how can I improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong?** 


	3. chapter 3

Irkens still belong to Jhonen Vasquez. My fan characters and the [Y] assassination organization do not.  
  
[Y] It's just death:  
  
Daze slowly opened her eyes. With her blurred vision she couldn't make much out so she didn't know where she was, as she tried to sit up she hissed in agony as a wave a pain shot up her spine. As her vision became clearer she saw a stream of crimson liquid running from her mouth. She reached up an aching arm and wiped at it, only to realize that most of it was dried on. She didn't know how long shed been unconscious for but she knew there was a reason for it, the same reason that caused the amount of pain she was currently in. Her surroundings were cold and dark; she shivered as the stone floor beneath her contacted with her flesh. Was this all a dream? No, it couldn't have been a dream, the pain was all too real, there was no way it couldn't have been. She tried to make her eyes clearer by rubbing them, but to no avail. She still couldn't see and she still had no idea where she was. Daze thought about trying to sit up again. As she did so that same pain from before once again shot up her spine, she was sure she cried out in pain, her mouth opened and tears started flowing down her cheeks, yet she heard noting, not a sound. When she finally sat upright she slouched over and the pain seemed to subside a small amount. Then something collided with the side of her head and sent her crashing back to the cold stone floor. Surely she would have heard someone, and surely she screamed again but she heard nothing. Then slowly as her surroundings faded to black her eyes closed and the tall figure above her just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a large square room there is a low square table in the middle covered by a large tablecloth with cushions on the floor to sit on. There were a few strange statues in the room and on one side of the table was a middle aged man wearing some ornate sort of robe, on the right side of him Rylie sat and opposite him sat Heather.  
  
" I just don't understand. If she isn't here I don't know where she could be." Heather wiped a tear away from her cheek with the back of her hand. " None of her things or her clothes are gone and I doubt she would have run away."   
  
Rylie then stood up and bowed to the male and then to Heather.   
  
" I think I've said everything I can here father. I'm going to excuse myself now." The male just nodded and so Rylie walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rylie ducked and jumped over and under things as she ran through the forest, then she came to the river and jumper that as well. She then later reached her destination, the [Y] assassination organization mansion. She ran up the gravel driveway and ascended the steps and burst through the door. Pausing to catch her breath again she stood in the lobby. Vash came out from the lounge and smiled at her.  
  
" So Rye, where's Daze lately? Cos no one ordered her assassination yet." He laughed then stopped when he saw the look on Rylies face. " Whoa what's up girl?"  
  
" You haven't seen Daze?" Rylie went to walk of up the stairs but Vash reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
" Hey hey hey what's wrong? Calm down, c'mon what's up?" Vash actually looked concerned for Daze, considering how much he seemed to hate her.  
  
" Daze gone missin. Her mums at my house thinking Daze were there but she's not. Daze been gone fer two days now without anyone seeing a single peep of her. It aint right Vash we gotta find her!"   
  
" Lets go see Nion, she might know something." Rylie just nodded and walked up the stairs with Vash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daze woke up again, still in the same place, still with blurred vision and still couldn't hear. This time she was laying on her side so she rolled over onto her front then got up into a kneeling position, resting on one knee. As she raised herself and was standing something sharp pierced into he skin about 4 inches below her left knee, the shock and pain sent her falling back onto the floor with a thud. laying down again she pushed herself up a bit and rested on her elbows. She looked at the small crossbow arrow that was tightly nestled in her flesh; she could feel it inside, the sensation making her feel very ill. A stream of blood started to run down her bare leg and then started to soak into her sock which had fallen down and crumpled round her ankle. She looked around for a sign of someone but could see nothing. Everything was too dark and blurry, she didn't have a chance in hell of seeing something, the only thing she could see was herself, and even that wasn't to clear.  
  
" Poor insolent fool. You can't see me; you can't hear me and you don't even have the energy to sense me. Pathetic, for an assassin."   
  
Daze's cheeks became hot as the tears streamed down her face. She had aches and pains over her body, a million spots that felt like swollen black bruises and she knew that her recent scar from the dragon had been reopened. She had now food or water for god knows how long, her throat was sore and dry and her whole body was starved and weak.   
  
" That's it. Cry! Cry like the pathetic child we all know you are. I'll be back to see you later." And with that the mysterious male voiced stranger left through a small door that stood at the top of a few old stone steps.  
  
Daze still didn't hear a thing. She tucked her knees up close to her chest and hugged them into her. She knew it probably best to lave the arrow in for now, that way it wouldn't bleed as much. As she lay on the cold floor hugging her knees close she thought aloud to herself.  
  
" I miss you mum. I don't know where I am, I'm scared, why can't you help me?" Daze cried at her words, she couldn't hear a thing of what she had just said, but she knew in her mind what it was. If only she could remember how whatever all this was started, if she knew how it all started, maybe she would know how to finish it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Well what do you expect me to do about it? Huh?"  
  
" Well maybe you could help us look for her or something." Rylie looked at Nion whose expression was callous as always.   
  
" And I should do that because...?" Nion angrily fiddled with a pencil as Vash and Rylie struggled to find an answer. They didn't have one. "... Look all I know is that the stupid kid hasn't turnt up for a job since Thursday. She handed in her report for Tuesdays job and I haven't seen her since. Is that all? Good now get the fuck out of my office!" Vash and Rylie dare not disobey an order like that so they quickly hurried outside.  
  
" Well that sucked. But who's gonna help me look Vash?" Rylie looked sad. As they continued to walk down the stairs he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
" We'll find her. Look I'll stop any jobs that'll get in the way ok, I can help that way. And your real useful cos you know a lot about Daze so you have good ideas of where to look." Rylie looked at him and frowned.  
  
" I don't think Daze has run away."   
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because her planet hopper's still parked at her house. She'd never go away without that piece of junk."  
  
" Oh..."  
  
**What has happened to Daze? Will she be safe or not? Stay tuned for the next chapter.** 


End file.
